


Hashtag Destiel

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, M/M, YouTuber Castiel, YouTuber Dean, youtubers au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:23:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4395233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Dean and Cas are Youtubers and finally decide to do a collab for their fanbases and end up finding out they have a lot in common, including a crush on each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hashtag Destiel

**Author's Note:**

> This has been on my mind (and on my *to write* list) for some time now and I am finally posting it today because me and [Sarah](http://onaroad90milestoolong.tumblr.com/) are celebrating one year of our friendship yayy! She's responsible for a lot of ideas not only in this fic but also in Like The Ink On My Skin and many others that are still on the making so thank you, Sarah, for helping me out and sticking with me for a year <3
> 
> Also, sorry if the transitions feel forced??? But I couldn't find a better way to write the passing of time... Well, hope you like it!

Castiel smiled when his phone lit up with a notification that said _Dean Winchester uploaded a new video: “HIGH SCHOOL YEARS”_ and left his own unfinished video aside to open up YouTube. He shifted on the chair as the page loaded and could barely contain his excitement as the intro started and ended, followed right after by Dean saying his usual:

“What’s up? It’s Dean.” He grinned at the camera before moving on. “Recently I’ve been getting a lot of messages asking me about High School…” Dean made a face as if to explain he had no idea where that came from. “So I decided to share a few things with you guys.”

Dean talked about his adventures during those four years, being the popular kid, playing for the baseball team, dating and coming out as bisexual when he got caught making out with a guy who was

“a major asshole!” Dean then stopped and smirked. “But he gave great head so I’m not really complaining.” Castiel laughed and shook his head while he watched, hypnotized, as Dean went on with his stories and even showed some pictures from his yearbooks.

When the video was over, Cas scrolled down the page and was surprised to find a comment that had already received more than a hundred likes.

_Becky Rosen 10 minutes ago_

_PLEASE COLLAB WITH CAS NOVAK!!!!!!!!!!!!_

He read it a few more times and smirked before writing a reply and pressing the _send_ button.

There seemed to be a not so silent agreement between his and Dean’s fans that, even though the two of them had never met – despite living in the same city for the past two years –, they were the perfect couple. Not to say they didn’t admire each other’s channels, there were plenty of comments and likes to prove they did, it’s just that the opportunity to hang out and make their fans’ dreams come true never came up.

Castiel was also guilty of nurturing a crush on Dean Winchester, caused mainly by his mesmerizing green eyes, the constellations that marked his body and the brightness that seemed to pour out of his soul. But then again, who didn’t look at Dean and found a reason to believe Heaven is real?

He shook his head and closed the window, deciding to go back to editing or else he wouldn’t be posting his weekly video on the right day.

***

Dean grinned when he read the comment begging him to do a collab with Castiel Novak; the frequency of those kinds of messages always went out the roof when he uploaded a video and Dean totally agreed with what they said.

What caught his attention, though, was the attention it received and how many of the replies were mentioning Cas’ YouTube account. Dean read a good number of them and was about to give up when he found the only thing that could have given his fanbase a reason to be reacting like that.

_Cas Novak 1 hour ago_

_I second that_

He grinned and made a mental note to do something about that later.

Dean picked up his phone when it warned him that _Cas Novak uploaded a new video: “BLOWJOBS AND APPLE PIES”,_ laughing at the title and ignoring the rest of the comments on his video in favor of watching Castiel’s.

“Hi, it’s Cas.” He started with a smile. “I didn’t have any good ideas this week so I just figured we could do a Q&A because, honestly, it doesn’t get simpler than that.”

Dean laughed as Castiel talked about his sister walking in on him and an ex-boyfriend and later coming to him for advice; he laughed when a story about pranking a substitute teacher came up and had tears in his eyes when Cas got to how he won a pie eating contest but was too nauseous to even walk away after receiving his prize.

There was something about the way Castiel spoke that mesmerized Dean. Maybe it was how he moved his hands or how his mouth quirked up at certain words or even just how much he seemed to be feeling what he was saying, Dean wasn’t sure; he just felt like he couldn’t stop watching him talk.

Add that to those deep blue eyes, messy hair and sex voice and you had the exact reason why Dean was sure he had a major crush on Cas Novak.

And said crush was what led him to pick up his phone again and open up Castiel’s Twitter profile before clicking on the direct message link and typing out:

_I think it’s time for that collab. You?_

*

The reply came just as Dean was getting out of the shower. He quickly walked to his bed and unlocked his phone to read the message, that simply said:

_Just say when._

_Can you meet me tomorrow?,_ Dean wrote and stopped right before pressing send to add his phone number, not even caring that he might be sounding a bit too forward.

When Dean’s phone beeped again it was to let him know he had a new text message. He frowned at the strange number but immediately smiled when he opened it up.

_So eager. I like it._

The texting continued for a couple more hours, both Dean and Castiel completely surprised at how well they were getting along, considering that this was their first actual conversation. Not that Dean didn’t expect to like the guy, it was just that Cas had such a big sarcastic side he wasn’t sure if things would work out.

But they did and so the next morning found Dean staring at his mirror trying to convince himself that what he was wearing was good and that he and Cas were just going to get some coffee together.

“It’s not a freaking date!” Dean said to his reflection and sighed, deciding that he wasn’t going to change his clothes again.

Fifteen minutes later, Dean was sitting inside a Starbucks that was located right between his and Castiel’s apartment while he waited for him to show up. Truth be told, he was nervous: as if it wasn’t enough that this was their first time meeting, Dean still would had to fight to keep his stupid crush under control. He was checking his Twitter feed when a hand rested softly on his shoulder.

“Hey, Cas.” Dean said with a smile on his face when he turned around. His heart was racing and there was no way of describing how beautiful Castiel was in person; the camera he used for his videos didn’t make him justice in the slightest.

“Hello, Dean.” Castiel smiled too and their eyes met, making the both of them trapped in green forests and blue oceans for a moment.

“It’s, uh… It’s nice to meet you.” Dean blushed and put a hand on Castiel’s shoulder. “Finally.”

“Agreed.” Cas stared at him with such intensity that Dean found himself not being able to look away. “Did you get anything yet?”

“No, I was waiting…” Dean’s face reddened even more but he refused to avert his gaze. “For you.”

“Well, I’m here.” Castiel’s eyes traveled down Dean’s face to his lips before he turned around and walked to the balcony.

Dean watched his retreating form appreciatively for a second until realizing he was being a bit creepy and following him to where they could order.

*

“Really, Cas?” Dean raised his eyebrows at him when he put his phone in his pocket and saw that Castiel had placed their cups next to each other and was now taking a picture of them, both their names facing the camera.

“What?” Cas faked an innocent tone but the smirk on his lips told Dean he knew exactly what he was doing.

Dean leaned closer to see what the hell was going on and noticed the familiar Instagram layout where Cas tested various filters and, after settling on _Brannan_ , posted the picture making sure to link it to Twitter first.

“You’re not even gonna put a caption?” Dean grabbed his coffee back and took a sip.

“I don’t need one.” Cas winked at him and locked his phone, putting it face down on the table so the constant notifications didn’t interrupt them. “So what are your plans for our videos?”

“I was actually hoping you would have one.” He smiled shyly and looked at Cas expectantly.

“Well…” He sucked on his straw as he thought and Dean couldn’t have been more distracted. “There’s always the Tumblr Tag challenge.”

Dean laughed and played with his own straw. “Yeah, I’m sure our fans are gonna love that.”

“They seem to be enjoying the picture.” Castiel said when he took his phone in his hands again and turned it to Dean so he could see the Instagram notifications coming up every second.

“That’s a lot of screaming.” Dean joked and Cas huffed a laugh, focusing back on their conversation.

*

They ended up staying longer than first intended at Starbucks, too lost in getting to know each other better to even notice time passing by. It was almost noon when they made their way inside Dean’s apartment but they decided to postpone lunch in favor of filming the video.

“Nice place.” Castiel said as he looked at Dean’s picture frames on the wall. “Is that your mom? She’s beautiful.”

“Yeah, she is.” Dean smiled just as big as he had been doing the entire morning; it was hard not to when Castiel seemed to be interested in every single thing he had to say.

“But if you don’t mind” Cas said as he turned to Dean with a smirk “I would really like to meet your room now.”

“As you wish.” Dean played along and led them to his bedroom, where he made all his videos. “Make yourself at home; I just need to sort out a few things first.”

He noticed Castiel nodding approvingly at the bookshelf on the corner as he set the tripod back up and started working on the lights but since most of his things were in drawers and cabinets, Cas soon settled on Dean’s bed while he waited.

Dean grinned when he noticed Castiel wasn’t paying attention to what he was doing, too distracted by the phone in his hands. He pulled out his own phone and positioned it so that he could take a picture of himself with Cas on his bed in the background.

He quickly uploaded it to Instagram with the caption _This weird guy just broke into my house, do any of you know him?_ and went back to setting the camera so they could start filming their first video ever.

“You were the one eager for a collab, Dean.” Castiel said a moment later when he saw the post Dean had made.

“But you were the one who answered to a comment on _my_ channel. Don’t even pretend you didn’t want it either.” Dean answered looking back at him.

“Well, I wasn’t opposed to it.” Cas answered with a smile.

“Yeah, sure. Come on, we’re ready.” Dean patted the space next to him on the bed and watched Castiel move closer. As blue eyes met his green ones, Dean was sure this would be the start of an amazing ride.

***

Dean was about to leave his apartment when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He smiled and shook his head when he read the tweet that had just been sent to him.

_CasNovak:_

_“@WinchesterD_ Bring me some ice cream on your way here”_

He thought about it for a second and the implications that came with that tweet before coming up with an answer.

_WinchesterD_:_

_“@CasNovak why the hell didn’t you just text me? and learn how to say please, jesus”_

Dean barely had time to press the elevator button when his phone lit up again.

_CasNovak:_

_“@WinchesterD_ You always take too long to answer and I know you have me on your tweet notifications… You know my favorite flavor”_

Dean laughed as he entered the elevator, already thinking of a good route to buy Cas his ridiculous ice cream. Seriously, who could possibly like that _Superman_ thing?

“Too sweet and looks like unicorn shit.” Dean muttered to himself as he turned on his car, but he still went out of his way to buy the damn thing.

It had been almost two months since Dean and Castiel met for the first time and it felt like they were born to be together. Their friendship built itself so fast they were sometimes taken aback at how close they were considering the short time they were in each other’s lives.

Dean also felt himself falling more and more for Castiel, something he knew was a bad idea but that it was impossible to change. Not when Cas made him laugh like no one else did, not when he stared at Dean with those blue eyes like he was willing to give up his own ship just so Dean wouldn’t drown.

When Cas opened his front door, Dean sighed and handed him a bag with a single ice cream carton in it, resulting in him receiving one of Castiel’s private smiles and a tight hug before he even walked in.

“I didn’t think you would actually do it.” He said and stepped aside to give Dean some space.

“You’re kidding, right?” _Why wouldn’t I?_ , he thought as if it was the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard.

Castiel just shrugged as if he was saying _no, I’m not_. “Thank you, Dean.”

“Yeah, no problem.” Dean smiled at him and took his shoes off by the door. “You wanna film now or you wanna die after eating all that sugar first?”

“Now would be best.” Cas rolled his eyes. “Go to my room, I’ll just put this in the fridge.”

Dean nodded and did as he was told. He had just sat on Cas’ bed when his phone vibrated in his hand with a tweet notification:

_CasNovak:_

_Thanks, Dean_

Dean couldn’t help but laugh a little when he saw a picture of Cas holding the carton of ice cream and winking at the camera.

“Nice picture.” He said when Cas walked in.

“Consider it your reward.” Castiel answered as he set up the camera and turned on the bright lights so they could film. “You got the questions?”

“Yeah, we’re all set.” Dean smiled and positioned himself better on the bed so that they could both fit on the frame.

“Hi, it’s Cas.” He started as soon as he sat down. “And Dean is here today because we love each other very much” Dean snorted but Cas carried on anyway “and we wanted to do the boyfriend tag for you guys.”

“I mean, I can’t picture myself without this precious cupcake next to me.” Dean pinched Castiel’s cheek to add to his sarcastic tone.

“Absolutely, _baby_.” Cas looked into Dean’s eyes and Dean could tell he was holding back his laughter. “Just a disclaimer… We’re not actually dating.”

Dean smiled, trying to conceal the weight in his chest when he heard that. “Still, this is going to be interesting.”

They looked back at each other before staring at the camera and Cas said, “Let’s do it.”

***

“Can we talk?” Castiel asked when he saw that Dean had finished the video he was previously editing and was getting up from his chair. He had been acting weird for the past two weeks and Cas couldn’t help but think he was to blame for that.

Maybe he was being too transparent with his crush and Dean was trying to figure out how to blow him off, maybe Dean just got tired of him hanging around all the time and didn’t know how to tell him. No matter what, Castiel was sure it was his fault and that he ruined the best friendship he ever had.

“Uh, sure.” Dean frowned. _This can’t be good._

“What’s going on?” He continued when Dean sat on the bed so that they were at the same eye-level.

“Nothing.” Dean nearly winced at how fast that came out, like an automatic answer; which was exactly what that was.

“Dean.” Castiel sighed, putting so much weight into Dean’s name he had no other choice but to tell the truth.

“Ever since” Dean took a deep breath to clear his mind and started again. “Ever since we made the boyfriend tag video and you said we’re not actually dating, I… I’ve been thinking about how much- how much I wish we were.” He said the last part slowly and looked down at his hands on his lap, tracing patterns on his jeans.

“Me too.” Dean wasn’t sure if he was dizzy from moving his head up too quickly or from the feeling of Castiel’s breath suddenly against his face.

He looked up at Cas’ eyes and saw uncertainty in them, realizing they were focused on his lips as if he didn’t know whether he should go ahead or not. Dean knew Cas was waiting for him to let him know if he wasn’t crossing any lines so he made the move himself, touching their lips for the first time.

Dean was so surprised at how good it felt he let out a sigh and put more pressure into the kiss, putting a hand on the back of Cas’ neck and licking inside his mouth.

“I wasn’t expecting this.” Cas said, eyes still closed, when they split for air.

Dean let out a breathy laugh and said, “Yeah, no shit” before kissing him again.

*

“Are we going to tell them?” Cas asked a couple of hours later as he leaned against Dean and they watched a movie on the couch.

“Maybe we should wait a little bit longer.” Dean tightened his arm around Castiel’s body and kissed his hair, still not used to the fact that he got to do this now.

Cas nodded silently in agreement and looked up at Dean when he noticed him staring. “What?”

“I can’t believe this is happening.” Dean looked down trying to hide his pink cheeks.

“I mean, after all this time with a crush on me it’s no surprise you still think you’re daydreaming.” Castiel smiled at him teasingly.

“You suck.” Dean turned his attention back to the television but there was a playful grin on his face.

“Hey, Dean?” Castiel called so they could look into each other’s eyes again. “I’m glad we sorted this out.”

“Me too, Cas.” They shared a smile before their lips touched for what could possibly be the hundredth time that evening.

***

“Are you sure about this?” Dean asked Cas as he stared at his phone, still uncertain about the outcome of this decision.

“They deserve to know, Dean.” Cas rubbed his shoulder, trying to ease his worries. “And it’s not like they don’t suspect it anyway.”

“They don’t suspect it, they _ship_ it; it’s different.” Dean ran a hand down his face and looked at Castiel again.

“What are you scared of?” He changed his position on the couch so he could look into Dean’s eyes. “Their reaction will be great, trust me.”

“It’s not- I guess I just don’t want us to change.” Dean sighed; everything was going so well, what if this was the wrong choice?

“You’re scared making it public will take what we have from us?” Cas smiled softly and placed a hand on Dean’s cheek when he nodded. “Dean, we’re just going to tell them we’re together, nothing more. It’s our personal life, just because we always have cameras around doesn’t mean we have to use them.”

“How do you always know what to say?” Dean muttered leaning against Cas’ hand.

“I spend too much time with you.” Dean rolled his eyes and kissed him softly. “Are you going to post the picture or not?”

Dean looked back at his phone; the picture was of their hands interlaced between them as Dean drove on the background and the caption would simply be _3 months_ because that’s the time they had been together. He took a deep breath and pressed the _post_ button, immediately locking his phone and putting it back on the table in front of the couch.

“Should we make a video about it?” Cas asked and leaned in closer.

“We’ll think about that later.” Dean whispered and kissed him, a strange feeling of relief washing over his mind.

As he pushed Castiel down on the couch Dean realized he knew what it was: he could finally stop hiding and tell the world Cas was the best thing that ever happened to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on [Tumblr](http://wolfieb.co.vu/) :)


End file.
